You will always be my little black cat
by inkwolf22
Summary: Amu hinamori a 17 year old girl whos felt hell.After an accident that takes her family. Shes been living with kukai and his parents. walking home from school she finds a little black cat,what happend when she makes a promise and wakes up to find a- read to find out -REMAKE- amuto all the way ( story given to blackandcatsmakemehappy)
1. Chapter 1

**Inkwolf here~**

**So I decided to remake my first story it's called "you will always be my little black cat~"**

**Because 1: the plot was like…all the way on mars lol and 2: I was just winging it , meaning I had just put together random ideas for each chapter and 3: each chapter had only 600 to 800 words Q-Q so short… so I came up with a plot and wrote down ideas for each chapter!~ feel free to leave some ideas, maybe I'll put them in~ alright on to the story u**

**Amu: 17**

**Kukai: 17ill add more ages once more characters start to show up~**

**In the flash back/dream amu was having she was only 14 **

_**( chapter one- silence…)**_

_**Amu's pov~**_

_It all seemed perfect, a loving family on their way to a restaurant, beautiful weather, and my playlist on shuffle. That is until…bang. That's all I could remember when I woke up on a stretcher. Looking around blood and pieces of ripped off iron were scattered everywhere along with glass. And just as I was beginning to move again. I turned a bit to the left and everything begun to come back. Bang was the sound the truck full of lumber made as it slammed into our small car. Screams where heard, I remember the force of the crash making my head slam into the door._

_Silence… is exactly what I did I stayed in silence, this had to be a nightmare this just can't be real. I said to myself as I looked at my arm scrapes and little pieces of glass shimmering in the center of each scrape. I winced as the pain started to affect me. The doctors started to speak. The one on the left telling me " it's going to be okay", but I knew it wasn't I knew there was something wrong I could feel it… so I did what I kept doing…I gave him silence…_

"_What happened to my parents and my sister… there okay..Right?" I said looking at the doctor for a few seconds…_

"_There…gone" he said before turning his head away and pulling me into the ambulance._

"_Please…don't lie…I hate it when people lie…its not true right? There still alive…please tell me there still here…" I said in-between sobs, each one making my head hurt._

"_I can't tell you that..because..then I would be lying". The doctor said before injecting a needle into my pulse attached to a bag full of clear liquid._

_Fighting to keep my eyes open I said just before passing out, " why?"_

_Then the silence started once again…_

"…ake up.., amu wa… up…"

'Hmm'..

"AMU WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"KYAAAAA! I screamed as I fell on my back off the bed.

"Owww.." I turned to the annoying noise that almost made me death..as I did a happy looking Kukai with that goofy grin of his was plastered on his face…

"I'm..Going to murder..You" I said as I got up and gave him a death glare.

"Sheesh amu it's not my fault you were knocked out dreaming of prince charming and the time came to get you up for school when you were right in the middle of kissing prince Tadase-

"SH-SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed as I threw my white pillow at him.

"Fine, but you do know you have 10 minutes to get ready right?" he said this time giving me a smirk.

"One..Im going to murder you…2 please don't do that again..and 3 YOU JERK! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I said while running to the bathroom across the hall.

"Hey the alarm clock went off and it's your fault for not waking up at the right time~" he said before turning around and heading down stairs.

"Stupid.." I mumbled before returning to my rushed routine

( 5 minutes later)

"Alright now where are my shoes…" I mumbled to myself as I got on my knees and looked under my bed.

"Did I leave them downstairs.." I got up and dusted off the plaid red skirt that came with my uniform, there were only a couple months of school left for me so I'm glad I don't have to wear this again. Quickly grabbing my shoulder bag and closing the door to my room I went downstairs and ran to the front door. "Found them". I said, a small sigh escaped my mouth as I looked around the living room. Kukai was probably upstairs, and his parents probably left for work. All of his brothers are at college…it seems so empty. It seemed like silence was slowly taking over again.

"It's been 4 years… but no matter how long…I still can't forget you guys". I shook my head the thoughts about my family hopefully leaving my head for a bit. I turned around as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Now Kukai, would you like your beating now…or later" I said venom dripping from my words as I stood there with an innocent smile.

"Amu you can't even catch up to me while running, what makes you think ill let you even touch me~" he said a goofy grin plastered on his face.

" W-watch it Kukai! One day ill wipe that grin right off your face!" I said while running out the door and purposely slamming the door behind me.

I smiled at my victory, then quickly turned around and ran to school.

_( class~)_

I sighed as I sat down in my seat next to the window. It was like this every day sit here and pretend to listen to the teacher while fan girls whisper a bit too loudly for my liking about my personality, I rolled my eyes. My gaze following a little bird as it perched on a branch, and started to tweet.

Time flew bye as the teacher continued blabbering about random things that half of the kids in the class already knew. The bell rung and I was off to the rest of my classes.

_(after school a/n because it's boring describing walking around and staring outside a window XD~)_

I slowly made my way through the crowded gates, and loud mouthed students who can't keep their voices low. Looking around I searched for Kukai. Hmm maybe he has soccer practice today I thought I started walking home. It's a 10 minute walk from here and there's a little park that my family used to go to on the way home… My thoughts drifted off for the second time today. I stopped as I reached my destination the little park seemed so quiet and abandoned…so silent I thought as I looked around. I sat on the swing I used to always get on with Ami when I was younger…

I turned around as I heard something. I turned to the little playground tunnel that was near me. Slowly getting up and looking around I sighed "so I hear a random noise and I go near it…" I whispered to myself before crouching down and looking into the tunnel.

My gaze softened a bit, it was just a little black cat, and slowly I got a bit lower so that I could see it better. As I did it opened it's eyes opened and its head shot right up, "it's okay..I won't hurt you" I said as I looked at it. The cat's fur looked so shiny and soft I felt like touching it, there was a little tiny cut on its right eat. And its eye's were amazing, they were a beautiful shade of indigo it could be recognized as a dark shade of blue but if your this close you could tell. I stood there captivated by its eyes, slowly

I brought my hand closer to its head my eyes never leaving theirs, it looked so scared and afraid but it looked like it was ready to risk its life to get out of anything. My hand lightly brushed its head and as soon as it did it snapped he moved back and hissed. I drew my hand back a bit then started moving again this time scratching its ear and as soon as my fingers brushed against it the cat started to purr. "I found your weak spot" I whispered to myself as I smiled at the little cat.

"I don't get why they say you guys are bad luck, your just like anyone else… you've never done anything wrong". I sighed and looked at the cat it was still purring but its eyes were open a bit. Its eyes looked a bit livelier then before as I stared at the cat again I quickly looked around, it was getting dark.

I turned back to the cat and noticed it tilted it's head a bit, I smiled "would you like to come home with me?" I said thinking the cat understood what I said

It looked at me and slowly brushed against the palm of my hand, slowly I got up and started to walk home.

_**Ima leave you guys with a cliffy X3 this chapter is just the beginning so its suppose to be a bit boring, trust me next chapter is were the fun starts and if you read the other story I made (this is the remake)**_

_**Youll know im telling the truth comment, ask me anything, or give me some tips I don't mind :3**_


	2. promises to a pervert

_**Inkwolf22 here~**_

_**Look who decides to update :D /shot**_

_**So on with the story .3. **_

_**Amu: 17**_

_**Kukai: 17**_

_**Mysterious guest character: 18 :D find out your selves~**_

_**Tadase**__**: 17… -. - I can't believe I'm adding him…but whatever**_

_**~(my little black cat)~**_

(Amu's pov~)

The walk home was quiet, not a single thing was heard during those 10 minutes. I sighed and looked down at the black cat. It was peacefully looking at the lit up houses we past. I smiled as I thought of how cute it looked. Ami would have loved him/her she was an animal lover.

I smiled again then shook those thoughts away. Slowly looking at the house I call home ever since…that accident, I liked it even though Kukai was a bit annoying.

I smiled at that thought, he's always been there for me though. I remember having a crush on him in elementary. But I quickly got over that after fitting him in as the role of my big brother.

I quickly ran up the steps to the house and opened the door using my spare key, I looked around no one was home yet. Quickly I ran up stairs and put the cat down on my bed as I gathered the things ill need to take him a bath. Grabbing some almost empty shampoo, a worn out towel, an old soft brush I put those in the bathroom before returning to the cat.

I sighed as I found it asleep on top of my favorite pillow. I quietly placed my index finger on its ear earning a purr then a hiss. I giggled softly at the pissed off look it had on, carefully picking it up I took it to the bathroom down the hall and placed it in the tub. It looked at me with wide eyes.

Slowly I turned the knob so that I could get the right amount of water. I shook my hands a bit after testing the temperature. I picked up the black cat and placed it in the tub earning a hiss and a scratch. I put my thumb under cold water for a bit then glared at the cat quickly I turned around and began pouring water down its back. Earning a shiver here and then, I looked at the cat's expression and gulped.

He was giving me a death glare, I swear I felt like my eyes were going to melt out of my head. It was starring daggers right through me. I sighed and put some shampoo into my hand quickly wincing as it got into the cut. I looked at the cat who now had a look of concern in his eyes. My expression softened I give It a small smile before rubbing the shampoo into its fur. It was so soft and thick, quickly I finished up there and rinsed him off. I repeated this 2 more times before finally grabbing the towel off the clothes bin and wrapping HIM yes him in it. I guess that's what happened when you daze off thinking of diner while rubbing in shampoo.

"Ick" I said to myself remembering that incident. I looked down at the cat I was currently drying on top of my bed. And glared at the amused look it had on.

"so I guess I have to name you, hmm" I said loud enough for the cat to hear. He meowed in response I put him on top of my pillow and thought.

"How about Fluffy!" I said smiling

Glare

"Err um….bandit?"

Glare

"h-how about prince"

Glare -glare- glare

"Umm Yoru…That's not too bad" I said and smiled a bit as his gaze softened and he meowed looking at least satisfied. I yawned as I looked at the time, it was only 7 how was I tired. I looked around the room and found what I was looking for. I bought a black choker with a silver cross on it when I was at least 7 or 8, it fit me a bit big but I added a few holes to make it smaller. I looked at the ca- err Yoru and walked towards him with the choker dangling on my fingers.

"Let's see if this fits" slowly putting it over the cats head. I let go and watched it dangle a bit of its neck. I turned it around and tightened it a bit. It fit perfect now, I smiled but that quickly turned into a frown as I heard my stomach growl. I looked at the cat it had an amused look yet again. I puffed out my cheeks before grabbing Yoru and heading downstairs.

"Alright what to eat…" I said before opening the fridge and quickly grabbing some left over tuna salad I made yesterday.

I grabbed a plastic bowl and put some in there. I turned around and set it on the floor at the end of the table. The cat meowed and jumped off starting to eat away. I sighed and turned around and grabbed some gummy worms I usually stash away from Kukai, right before I could even take a bite I heard the door open.

"Yo, amu "he said coming in with his soccer uniform in one hand with a soccer ball in another.

"Yo "I replied back finally taking a bite out of the taunting gummy worms.

"is that a cat!" he said sparkles forming in his eyes, like a little obsessed fan girl who just saw her idol.

I sweat dropped," yup what's it to ya" I said and right when I finished my sentence he picked Yoru up who was in the middle of eating and put him on the counter and began petting him. At first all Yoru did was growl until Kukai scratched behind his ear.

I smiled a bit at the scene and then remembered something.

"Nee Kukai where are your parents?" I said a bit confused

"Oh they didn't call you yet?" he said turning his attention to me.

"n-o-p-e, that's why I'm asking you baka" I said sarcastically.

"They're at some business meeting or party thing…I wasn't really listening" he said before starching the back of his neck.

"When do you listen?" I said before rolling my eyes and popping the last gummy worm into my mouth.

I yawned again and looked at the time on the oven. "Its 8 and I'm already tired..." I said to myself then turned to Kukai and sweat dropped Yoru was purring while he was half falling to sleep and Kukai was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Kukai you mind watching him for a bit I'm going to take a shower" I said before yawning again.

"Sure" he said then gave me his signature grin.

I smiled then walked up stairs to start my search for a towel then head to the bathroom. I finished up grabbing everything and headed to the bathroom across the hall. Clutching my towel tightly so that my iPod wouldn't fall and brake.

Quickly undressing and placing everything on top of the counter I put my iPod on shuffle. And immediately froze.

"I thought…I deleted it.." she said her eyes widened as she listened to the very song that she heard before everything was taken away from her. Out of habit she began singing parts of the song.

She looked at her iPods screen as she read the band name "All time low: therapy" **(a/n this song is pretty cool if your into punk you should check out the band C: )**

".. When I woke up alone, I had everything…" she sung quietly as she stepped into the bath tub and adjusted the temperature. She stayed silent as she heard the song go bye, until that part that got to her the most came. "a hand full of moments..I wish I could change but I was carried away….give me therapy I'm a walking tragic but I'm smiling at everything…" she said her silent tears getting mixed with the water from the shower head.

**~(15 minutes later)~**

I quickly put on a pair of worn out pink pj shorts and a plain yellow tank top. Quickly heading downstairs for yoru I laughed at the sight. Kukai was knocked out on the couch and Ikuto was on the other side of the couch looking annoyed as hell.

Yoru turned and stared at me as I approached him and picked him up before giving him a soft kiss on the nose. I quickly smiled then looked at Yoru he had an adorable puzzled look on. I put him on the counter and headed to the closet near the front door. Grabbing a blanket I put it over Kukai. My smile fading a bit remembering how Ami used to fall asleep in random places while playing with her toys.

I shook my head a bit before turning to Yoru he was staring at me while his tail flickered back and forth.

I picked him up again and started heading to my room, getting to the top of the stairs I headed to my room where I closed the door with my free hand before placing Ikuto down on the bed and turning off the lamp.

I laid down and turned to look at Yoru he was staring at me with his violet eye's the light from outside giving it a beautiful glow. I took a breath in and carefully hugged him to my chest. My gaze saddening as I thought about the line from that song…"but I'm smiling at everything…." I whispered to myself before snuggling the cat closer to me.

"_**I promise you ill never leave your side…" **_I said looking it the cat before giving it another sweet kiss on the nose.

"_**I promise you I'll be here with you till the end, because your all I have and all I need"**_ I said letting tears fall before sleep toke over.

~Ikutos pov~

If only I could hug her and comfort her I could tell she's been through a lot like me. I thought to myself my tail swishing back and forth, the words she said…they replayed inside my head thousands of times…

I purred a bit at the thought of this damn curse being broken, but they have to accept me for who I truly am. She doesn't care that I'm a black cat that brings nothing but bad luck…she still promised me. If I could smile right now I would have already. So innocent and pure yet scarred at the same time.

I turned my neck a bit and stared at this strange woman named amu who set me free. I'm finally getting out of this body. I said unable to keep my eyes off of her. For some reason the thought of her accepting me _for who I really am_ keeps bothering me….I said before falling asleep my self

~Amus pov~

I yawned a bit as I snuggled closer to the new warmth I felt beside me. Placing my arms around it I quickly snapped back to reality coming face to face with blue hair and a pale neck my nose slightly touching this stranger's neck as my breath was repeatedly blowing against it's neck…wait…" WHAT!?"

I said quickly retracting my arms and jumping out of bed. Grabbing the closest thing next to me…which was a pillow I held it to my defense my legs shaking a bit and my head spinning from still trying to figure out what's going on.

"wh-who are y-y-ou what are you don't here!" I said attempting to scream but that back fired and became a low whisper. The stranger stirred a bit after about a minute or two he woke up and stretched then touched his neck were the cross choker I gave Yoru was- wait what! Where's Yoru did he take that from him?

"w-who are you !" I screamed quickly quieting down as he turned around and looked at me with mesmerizing violet eyes…they look just like the ones Yoru has…I put the pillow up to my defense yet again and stared back at him with a glare.

"oh..your up" he said a couple seconds later his eyes widening.

I stared at him with a confused look as he looked at his hands and took the covers off his legs before looking at them to. He then turned to look at me with a happy expression but that quickly changed to a sad look as he looked at my pose.

"w-what are you doing here!" I said shouting once again my voiced wobbly and face a bit flushed because, well the guy didn't have a shirt on. What can I say I'm female right?

"what are you talking about amu its me yor-" he said before cutting himself off.

"its because I changed…you don't recognize me at all?" he said his eye browns raised a bit

I bit my lip a bit," w-why do you have the collar I put on Yoru?" I asked a bit more calmly

He smirked and looked at me, "why strawberry you don't remember your little black cat~?" he said before the weirdest thing happened. EARS AND A TAIL POPPED OUT!? I screamed in my head as my eyes widened at the stranger before me. In the process of thinking I dropped my pillow.

"w-w-what i-I mean wait….n-no way this is all insane " I said putting my hands on my head and messing up my hair.

"its not impossible there is a way " he said and smirked.

"c-can you explain please how magic cat ears and a fucking tail popped out of no were!?" I said starring at him like he was an alien.

"language ~ and as for that " he said and smiled.

"you made a promise, and set me free" he said and stared at me with a worm smile.

I blushed a bit before dropping my arms to my side and taking a step closer. "s-so your…Yoru" I said my gaze softening a bit as I started to believe.

"Yup, but my real name isn't Yoru you know "he said and quickly smirked.

"Its Ikuto~ remember it strawberry because I'll make you say it in so many ways" he said and winked.

"P-P-PERVERT!" I said flushed as I picked up the pillow and threw it at him. And of course being a cat he dodged it without a care.

"Only to you~" he said and winked yet again.

"grrr I've only just met you 10 minutes ago , and I'm already dyeing to get away from you!" I said stomping to my door and opening it. "Hey perve- I mean Ikuto stay here I'm going to take a bath ill bring you some clothes when I'm done" I said and looked at him.

"Want me to join you _amu__**" **_he said seductively.

"n-no way!" I aid and stomped to the bathroom.

"What am I going to do with you…"

_**:D so do you think it's a bit to short or lacking action trust me this is just getting started :3 we all know you guys are waiting for Ikuto to be the pervert he is~**_

_**Oh and guys tell me should I add tadamu and get Ikuto all jealous or should I just pretend Tadase doesn't exist :3 **_


	3. giving the plot away uvu Rev message me

_**uvu now before you guys shoot me let me tell you guys how much I love you :"D 3… oh god it's been so long since I've updated or actually written anything I've been so caught up in commissions and school, to simply put it its horror **_

_**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want t hear me babble off about excuses so here goes :'**_

_**Im no longer continuing this story uvu LOL I've recently become addicted to..Other things/ cough**_

_As in…yaoi…/cough and lost interest in this pairing D': __**but Im doing one of those..Err story adopt-err-things… wow does that even exists.**__ Anyway you may edit the chapters before but I think it would be better if you just started with the plot of the story and molded it from there, here's the plot/ summery from what I can remember C: __**I recommend you read the two chapters of the story to get the feeling of it and you may use those chapters and anything from those chapters ( jokes too ) THIS story is suppose to be a bit funny so adding in a couple jokes after something serious is okay**_

**Amu a 17 year old lost her parents in a car crash four years ago, she's currently living with one of her closest friends Kukai and his parent who willingly took her in after what happened. one day she seems to run into a little black cat napping in a slide/tube at an old park. Earning a bit of trust from the creature she takes it home and later makes a promise to never let anyone hurt it, because from then and on he's her little black cat~ and then there's the cliché Ikuto turning into a human or cat whenever he pleases (after amu breaks the curse), and the fact he was cursed by a black cat who turned into a beautiful pig tailed girl because he called the so called cat a disgusting thing that brought nothing but bad luck **

**In order to break the curse someone has to accept him for who he was at the moment which is a little black cat that brings nothing but bad luck to those who believe in that stuff~**

**Little by little amu accepts his perverted nature blah she starts with the blushing and yata yata you get the point**

**Oh remember she's living with Kukai his parents are ALWAYS working and are barely home his brothers all left and he sees amu as a little sister and Ikuto is currently living in Amu's room ouo (drama)**

**Alright review/message me if you're interested**


End file.
